


Claiming Mine

by Phayte



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day 3, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Day 3 forSuper Lovers Week- Jealousy.





	Claiming Mine

“Haru! I’m ho—“  
  
Ren stopped immediately. Natsuo was there— on the couch next to Haru, smiling with his arm casually around his shoulder.  
  
_Why was he touching Haru?_ Why was Haru allowing him to touch him like that? Squinting his eyes, Ren looked between the two as they turned to stare at him.  
  
“Oh Ren! Welcome home!” Haru said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
How could he just sit there so casually and not see that another man was touching him? How could he not care? Haru was ‘ _his_ ’. The sudden urge to rip out Natsuo’s throat with his teeth boiled in his veins as Haru held his arms out to him.  
  
His feet moved him forward, it was hard staying away from Haru, and they did have a rule—a hello kiss when he got home. Climbing into his lap, Ren glared at Natsuo—taking Haru’s face firmly in his hands, he pressed his mouth hard to Haru. Leaving his eyes open, he dared Natsuo to say anything. Ren made sure to make a show of his tongue sliding into Haru’s mouth, and how Haru forgot the world existed when Ren was kissing him.   
  
“Looks like your puppy is jealous!” Natsuo laughed out.  
  
Breaking from the kiss, Ren wrapped his arms around Haru and laid his head on his chest, listening to Haru’s heartbeat. He knew after the display a month or so back, Natsuo only like to ruffle his fur and make him cling harder to Haru. It still tinged at him that Natsuo was one to drive this out of him, force him to explode and demand Haru to be his. Even feeling the way Haru embraced him, holding him tightly, the way his thumb rubbed small circles on his lower back.   
  
He only felt at ease when he saw out the corner of his eye, Natsuo remove his hand from Haru’s. shoulder and move to the chair next to the couch.  
  
Ren did not care what they were talking about—his attention was on the way Haru’s voice rumbled in his chest, the way his arms held him so protectively against his body—he felt at  home, he felt at peace.  
  
“You know Ren gets insanely jealous,” Haru laughed out. “I mean, you have seen the marks he leaves from smacking me!”

Ren growled, letting Haru feel it ripple through is body.

He knew he got jealous, he hated that really. Haru said he was his, and he knew Haru would never purposely hurt him— he was just an idiot at times.

An idiot he loved.

Natsuo laughed out and Ren felt his body stiffen again.

“I’m not the only one who gets jealous!” he grumbled against Haru’s chest.

“You get more jealous than I do,” Haru said, kissing the top of his head.

“Shut up,” Ren said.

Natsuo laughed again. Ren really was starting to hate Natsuo. He was always there, laughing with Haru and touching him more than Ren liked. Even if Haru was just cooking dinner, Natsuo was there, his hand on his arm as he talked, or standing just too close.

“Make him go home,” Ren whined.

“Ren!” Haru said, hugging him tighter, “He was going to stay for dinner! You can’t be rude like this!”

“And you can’t be considerate of my feelings either.”

Natsuo laughed even more. “I am just waiting for Ren to cock his leg and pee on you!”

“Natsuo!” Haru laughed out.

Of course it made Ren scrunch his face up, though when he looked up to Haru, he saw him blushing.

Haru was such a perv. Shaking his head, Ren climbed off his lap and took Haru’s hand. Ignoring Natsuo he took Haru up to their room.

“Uh oh! Someone needs to claim their property!” Natsuo called behind them.

“Ren!” Haru said, tripping behind him as Ren kept a steady hold on his wrist. “What are we doing?”

Ren didn’t say anything but pushed Haru into  _ their room _ . That was right, this was their room and there was nothing that Natsuo could say about it. Pushing Haru back, he felt a power in him he did not know he had. He liked that Haru just went along with it, sea green eyes wide and staring up at him.

“If I have to pee on you to prove it I will,” Ren said, unbuttoning his pants.

“Ren!” Haru said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to him, laying back on the bed, Ren falling on top of him. “Please don’t pee on me.” he chuckled out.

Ren squinted but looked down at Haru, his hair askew around him, his face smiling at him— dammit, why was Haru so perfect?

Kissing Haru, he wanted him breathless and moaning. He wanted to erase all thoughts of Natsuo. Holding the sides of Haru’s face, he kissed him deeply, not allowing Haru to come up for air— it was what Haru did to him at times. He could feel himself getting light headed and feel the way Haru squirmed under him. Pulling back, he licked at Haru’s bottom lip, opening his eyes and seeing that far away look to Haru— he felt accomplished.

“Ok, let’s go make dinner,” Ren said, getting up and buttoning his pants back up. He could easily just pull his shirt down and cover where his pants had tented up.

“Ren!” Haru yelped out, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back on top of him. “You can’t just do that and leave me in this state!”

“I can and I will!” Ren growled out.

“You are going to leave me like this and send me back down with Natsuo?”

Oh, that was dirty— real dirty. Glaring at Haru, Ren growled deeply. How dare he even consider this!?

Jumping back on Haru, Ren kissed at his neck, latching his lips around the tender flesh. Biting and sucking, Ren did not stop, no matter how much Haru was squirming under him.

“Ren!” Haru cried out.

He was not stopping. He was going to mark what was his and he was going to mark it so it was clear for all the world to see.

When he was satisfied at what he had done, Ren looked down and saw Haru stare up at him. There was a large purple mark high on his neck where he could not hide it.

“Next time I will pee on you,” Ren said before climbing off the bed and heading back downstairs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
